


Once Upon a Time: Second Chances

by AndromedaValkyrie



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaValkyrie/pseuds/AndromedaValkyrie
Summary: Once Upon a Time ended with a happy ending, Regina became the Good Queen, Emma and Killian had a child, Snow and David are getting to watch Neal grow up, everyone has their happy ending and everything is going well, right? Yeah, no. Not really. See, across the universes, there are a girl and her mother, and they, well, HATE all of our beloved characters. How will that turn out? Well, I know the answer to that! But you? You're just going to have to read and find out.Originally posted on WattpadALL OF THE CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Second Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214147
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon a Time: Second Chances

**One year ago...**

**Somewhere**

"Mother, remind me again why we are driving in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night?" A thirteen year old girl asked. Her and her mother were driving down an abandoned country road in Maine. "You know my dear! We are looking for _it_." Her mother responded, frantically looking at the sides of the road. The girl sighed and put her legs up on the dashboard, without looking up from her phone. "Come on, come on, it's here somewhere." Her mother said. The girl sighed. She blew a huge bubble with her gum. She squinted and covered her eyes with her hand. "Where the heck is that darn light coming from?" she groaned. She looked up and saw a car coming straight for them. Her mother wasn't paying attention. "Mother," she said. "Mother!" no response. "MOTHER!!!" then nothing.

Flashing red and blue lights. Faint voices. "Who is she?" "I don't know." "Here, an ID." "And her mother." "It would've been instant." "Oh that poor girl." "How old is she?" "13" "Come on, stay with us."

**The United Realms, Storybrooke, Maine**

Emma and Killian were sleeping peacefully in bed in their room. Their 15 year old daughter was sleeping as well, most likely exhausted from a late night out. Unbeknownst to them, and the rest of the town, a cloud of purple smoke, like a thunder storm. It rolled over all the realms, like an ominous cloud of doom.

The next morning when everyone was awake, everyone went about their normal day. Emma was going down to Granny's for breakfast when Regina ran up to her. "Hey Emma!" "Hey Regina!" She called. "Do you notice anything off about the town today?" Emma looked around. "Well, it seams really quiet." "Exactly. When is it ever quiet here?" Emma looked around. "You're right." Leroy then ran up to the two women. "WE'VE BEEN CURSED!!" He yelled. "Oh heck no." Regina said with a sigh. "I knew fifteen years was way to long for us to go without a crisis." Emma rolled her eyes and looked a Leroy. "So, what has the curse done this time?" "In un-united the realms. We are the only ones here."

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! I'm kinda excited, although I don't know how this works....anywho, I hope you enjoy!!  
> ~ Val Hawthorne


End file.
